


Wish Upon A Shooting Star

by NoctusFury



Category: Original Work, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by Zootopia (2016), Late at Night, Memories, Mrs. Wilde Takes Nick Stargazing, Mrs. Wilde sings Nick a Song, Nighttime, Normal Life, Original Fiction, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Lives, Poetry, Shooting Star, Single Parents, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Stargazing, Stars, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, Wishful Thinking, Wishing Star, Young Nick Wilde, Zootopia (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: Nick's mother, Mrs. Wilde, sings this song to Nick when he was a kit as they go outside and go stargazing, and letting him know that he's never alone. Happy Mother's Day! Rated K.
Relationships: Nick Wilde & Nick Wilde's Mother
Kudos: 2





	Wish Upon A Shooting Star

.

.

.

Wish upon a shooting star,  
Make a wish outside or in a car,  
And find out just how lucky you are,  
For Life's blessings are never far.

The shooting stars are up so high, **  
**Like silver rain in nocturnal sky; **  
**They pass like a twinkle in your eye, **  
**So make a wish 'fore they flash by.

Do not hesitate or be withdrawn, **  
**Whilst we sit on the grassy lawn; **  
**'Tis hours left before morning's dawn, **  
**Make a wish now 'fore they're gone.

Make a wish under the cloaked moon, **  
**Whether on grass or sandy dune; **  
**Go make your wish as I sing this tune, **  
**For the stars will be gone real soon.

Look at the stars of silver light, **  
**Blazing their trails in the starry night. **  
**They race from the heavenly heights **  
**As they complete their earthbound flight.

Pick any shooting star you see, **  
**And make your wish, do it quickly; **  
**Then count to one and two and three, **  
**And 'twill come true soon or eventually.

No matter what you're going through, **  
**Even if life is a chaotic zoo, **  
**Go to our haven, our favorite view, **  
**Then your spirit will be renewed.

Now go wish upon a shooting star, **  
**Make it outside or in a car, **  
**And find out how lucky you are, ****  
For Life's blessings are never far.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hello, fellow Zootopians! And Happy Mother's Day! Welcome to my first poem for the Zootopia Fandom. It's about time I did something for this Fandom. I love this Fandom so much and this is by far my most favorite movie that Disney has made in a LONG, LONG time. I really hope that they'll do a sequel for this. I know it's been four years, but I'm still clinging to the hope. I mean, Disney made Frozen II 6 years after Frozen 1. I still have hope. ^^
> 
> Anyway, this is a little ditty sung by Nick's mother when he was a... kit? I just thought that this will be a cute thing between these two. I really love Nick's mom and I really wish that there were more fanfics involving these two. Don't worry, though — I'll be writing some Nick/Mother fanfics in the near future. Because these two by far deserve the airtime! ^^
> 
> Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this poem, and please give a favorite or a review. If you have any story suggestions for this Fandom, please PM me or give them through a review, if you wish! ^^
> 
> Go and make the world a better place!
> 
> And Happy Mother's Day!
> 
> — Noctus Fury


End file.
